The invention relates to on the one hand a cable winch arrangement with a cable winch, a winch drive and a control device and on the other to a method for the operation thereof.
Such cable winch arrangements are more particularly used in special underground construction engineering. Such winches are e.g. used for raising and lowering so-called pile drilling tools with which it is possible to drill holes or bores with a drilling depth of approximately 100 m and diameters drilled of approximately 1 to 3 m. As a result of the large diameter drilled, in the case of pile drilling the total weight of the drilling line and possibly an additional contact pressure is used as the superimposed load for the drilling tool.
So-called well boring or drilling differs from pile drilling and the necessary well drilling equipment has a much smaller drilling diameter of approximately max. 300 mm to 500 mm. However, the drilling depths needed range from several 100 m to approximately 1000 m. As a result of the small diameter drilled and the greater drilling depths, the superimposed load on the drill head produced by the drilling line weight would be excessive, so that damage thereto could arise. To prevent this, the superimposed load must be reduced in precisely controlled manner by means of the winch carrying the drilling line. Such a superimposed load control procedure is normally brought about by using special winches having two drive motors, such as is e.g. known from DE 41 34 742 C1.